


Arena of Fire

by Leyna



Series: Gladiator AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gladiator AU, Gladiators, Roman Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SPN Cinema Challenge, Gladiators Sam and Dean are ready for their first fight.<br/>Digital Painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "When raiders murder his wife and burn his farm, Marcus Terentius Longus and his brother Varro are captured and sold as slaves to the lanista Sulphureus. Longus and Varro survive the Gladiator arena against all oponents, winning fame with each contest. Longus discovers that he is blessed by the Gods with strange powers, and both Sulphureus and the mysterious Rubidia of the Julii appear to want Longus to win the Saturnalia Games. But what is the price of victory?"
> 
> The Arena of Fire. Varro and Longus' first gladiatorial fight, with minimal castoff armour, in the provincial arena. AKA, most of the very shallow reasons why I chose this prompt. BTW, the nicknames Longus and Varro mean Tall and Bow-Legged respectively ;-)
> 
> Inspired heavily by Gladiator, Spartacus-Blood And Sand, and Rome. Originally posted to Livejournal
> 
> Edit 2015. Thanks everyone who pointed out that my art was used in a magazine article about Spartacus. [ Tumblr Link ](http://leyna-art.tumblr.com/post/124408012672/jeremiagoeswoah-comehereyousexything) (using art without permission is wrong, but this case it is just so ridiculous, I've been laughing for days )


End file.
